Survival
by Merthergirl
Summary: Kirk x Spock. is Jim the only one alive? or has anyone else somehow survived the fire?
1. Chapter 1

Survival

One: The captain is lost.

**My first star trek fanfiction. I've only watched one episode (the first ever one), a few scenes from the latest film and a few fan videos so cut me some slack if there are some OOCs here… I am predicting that I will become quite a bit of a star trek fangirl here :3 **

**Um… yes, dramatic, sad, romantic and slightly humorous :D**

**Please review, they genuinely make me so happy. **

Jim crossed his arms and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. This… was not happening. It couldn't be. He re-opened his eyes and took another hard look out the window of the escape pod. The view was not any better now than it had been previously, and the captain felt his heart sink to his stomach.

In the distance the Enterprise burned along with his crew, bright blue flames flickering along the surface and devouring the contents.

"NO!" Jim barely realised he was screaming until he saw his reflection.

"_Go!" Spock yelled, shoving Jim towards the capsule, "Now."  
"I'm not leaving you." Jim insisted._

_For a moment they stood there, glowering at each other, chests rising and falling heavily as they panted. "That pod," Spock said, carefully, "Only holds one."_

"_It'll hold two. Hell, it could hold us all, if we-"_

"_Don't be stupid." Spock almost spat. He whipped around at a muffled cry from another room, "You go in this one. I'll try and save the others-"_

"_No." Jim said, "I am not leaving without you. Without you all!"_

_Spock glowered at him for a moment, then smiled, as if Jim had somehow made everything better. _

"_Why are you-"_

_The shove from the Vulcan was unexpected and effective. The captain found himself forced into the pod, staggering back. And before he could exit, the door was closed._

"_SPOCK YOU-" he tried to scream through the window. _

_Spock was breathing heavily, eyes half-closed. Jim slammed his hand against the metal,_

"_DON'T YOU DARE!" he yelled._

"_I can't let you die!" Spock yelled back, then he turned and sighed, saying something Jim couldn't hear._

_It was then Jim saw the hanger doors open. There was a flash of flames and he was pelted backwards into space, the last thing he saw being Spock's eyes, which were filled with tears and panic. _

"NO!" Jim screamed into the silence of the pod as he sunk to the floor, shaking. How could he have let this happen?

…

He wasn't entirely aware of how long he'd been floating like that; sobbing, curled in a ball as the pod rocketed off into space, but Jim found he didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Spock was dead. The Enterprise was gone. The rest of the crew were probably dead too, ashes now. And Jim had never wanted to be dead so strongly before.

**I know it was short, but please review :D **


	2. Chapter 2

2: There is some hope.

**Please review :D **

Kirk was sure he had been floating for at least a day now- it was hard to tell. They had been far away from any inhabited planets when the fire had occurred, and in Space there are no days or nights. Concern for his own welfare began to grow. What if the pod kept floating in space forever? What if there were no planets out here, what if they were at the edge of the universe, and he would remain there until he died? The food supplies in the pod were enough for a week tops; nobody had expected such an event to occur.

_As the explosion occurred, it became apparent to McCoy that he probably should not have done that. Those chemicals- unknown to any of them- which Spock had brought in from the new planet they'd detected on the outer area of the universe had obviously been combustible. The fire rampaged in front of him, and he stood there, frozen to the spot as the alarm pierced the quiet. _

Kirk could remember everything so vividly before the incident. It was such an exciting moment. To think, they had discovered another whole set of planets that had somehow escaped the radar from any being before? There might be a new species of people on these planets! They seemed to be perfectly fit for the job, with similar readings to his own planet from the largest, nearest and the first (and, apparently, last) body they had investigated.

Spock had brought in an array of things from the planet- soil, water and plant samples, a small round object he believed to be an egg of some kind, and a strange purple chemical with almost identical properties of molten magma. There had been signs of life all over the place, but so far no being had shown itself. This, at the time, had not phased the star-ship's captain, but he now sat there and thought that it was a little bit of a disappointment. But maybe if the accident hadn't occurred, and they had returned as Kirk had planned, they would have met a new species of beings or two. That would have been… incredible. Still, Kirk thought, that was not his main worry now.

Were his crew alive? Any of them? McCoy? He had been in the room where the fire had started (according to the computer, anyway) was it possible he could have survived?

Sulu was further away from the flames- or at least, at first- than he and Spock, so if anyone was alive… but the escape pods had burned with the room Spock had forced him out of! How could anyone have left the ship without the shuttles?

The others had disappeared off the radar almost as soon as the fire began to spread. This could mean one of two things: the computer was damaged due to the fire, or they were dead or had left the Enterprise. Kirk hoped it was the last option.

But they… were all gone to his knowledge. And Spock must have died. Those flames had been practically gnawing at his ankles as the pod had rocketed away. Kirk let the tears run down his face. Now it was ok to cry.

Just the thought of losing his friend and first officer had made him want to cry. Now that Spock's death was almost certain, Kirk wondered if he could take it.

_Spock, prodding the beautiful wisteria flower of the thorny plant, became aware of the fire before the alarm in his cabin sounded. At first, he wondered if he was dreaming, but then concluded that that was an entirely illogical thought, because he remembered awaking that morning. He then decided that it was probably best to find the others- especially Jim- and left the room. As he was about to walk calmly down the corridor (it's always best to remain calm in emergencies, especially when one knows they are the only one going to do so) to the captain's cabin, he was grabbed by a familiar pair of hands from behind. _

"_Spock!" Kirk exclaimed, hands remaining firmly on Spock's shoulders, "It's a fire."_

"_I know captain." Spock said, gently, knowing how scared Jim was inside, "Let's find the others."_

"_Computer." Kirk said, after nodding and releasing one hand's hold on his first officer's shoulder, "Locate the rest of the crew." _

"_ERROR." The computer replied, "DAMAGE HAS BEEN MADE TO THE WIRING." _

"_Dammit." Kirk said, before turning back to Spock, who was becoming increasingly aware of heat rising. _

"_We should move." Spock decided, worry for Jim growing, "Unless you want to be burnt to death?"_

"_Move." Kirk said, a smile playing on his lips despite it all, "And fast." _

"_This way." Spock said, going to the doors. They didn't open._

"_The ship's failing." Kirk said, "The fire must have hit the motherboard."_

_Spock nodded, before going to the other door. "No." this way was toward the fire. Spock could feel the heat through the door as he put his hands against the surface. He couldn't let them be trapped. They'd die. And he would not allow his Jim to die. _

"_This is the only way." He said, crossing back past the captain to the first door, which he forced open. For a moment Jim stood in awe, and then he followed Spock to a much cooler room. _

"_Computer." Spock said sternly, "Give me directions to the nearest emergency room."_

"_Left…. Then a right at the…. Third door." The computer voice fizzled._

"_Computer," Spock said once more, jumping slightly as Jim's hand linked with his, "Repeat directions." _

"_Left at the door…. At the exit…"_

"_Good enough." Jim said, feeling a sudden and burning desire to protect his friend. This could have been because he was his dearest friend, but Jim was sure it was not just that. Recently he'd been having… strange thoughts about his first officer… and he thought he was…._

Falling. For Spock. The though had stunned him at the time but now… it seemed so normal, so natural. And now it was a useless thing to realise. Kirk stood and glowered out the window. The Enterprise was nothing more than a few speck of burning metal in the distance now…

Wait. what was that? The rapidly approaching pod was… from the Enterprise! Kirk turned to the panel on the shuttle's wall.

"Track that escape shuttle's destination."

"Mr Spock has set co-ordinates from the nearest Federation outlet."

"Set co-ordinates to the same."

"Yes, captain."

The beeping made his heart race. Spock? Was alive? And the others?

Maybe things were going to be alright after all.

**Please review!**


End file.
